Charlotte Potter
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Xover with Harry Potter if this ever happened i think id die of happiness - When Charlotte Collins stumbles across a spellbook, how does her life change? Better or worse? And what are the consequences that follow? FOR ONCE A STORY WITH NO ANGST!...ish.
1. Magic

**Charlotte Potter**

**A/N: I was feeling pretty HP Geeky like today. And I couldn't resist the idea. So I wrote this. It's just for fun, nothing serious! There's gonna be a few chapters of this… because I feel like it :3 Yay me! (I will continue my serious fics sometime…) I know that this should be in the Xover section- but nobody would notice it there, would they? **

**ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO JK ROWLING WITH THE HP STUFF. I OWN NOTHING. (I'm not that clever!) **

Charlotte Collins had never been a believer in magic. She had never really believed in anything of the sort. At an early age she had figured out that Father Christmas was, in fact, not real. She had been about six, then, she guessed. She had had her doubts and so she stayed up all night, until she heard the same creaking of the floorboards, and snuck out to find her Mum placing presents under the tree. She hadn't mentioned it to her mum, and played along that she believed in Father Christmas until she was about nine, two years ago, just before they came to Leopards Den, actually.

So when Charlotte stumbled upon a book of spells she, naturally, laughed out loud.

The book was about the size of the Yellow Pages, maybe even slightly bigger, and had a brown leather covering. It was thick with dust, and, when she blew it, there was so much dust that she ended up nearly choking to death. Whilst in her coughing fit, Charlotte accidentally dropped the book that she had stumbled across.

After recovering, Charlotte smiled wryly and bent down to pick it up once again. Only this time she noticed a weird-looking stick, and, taped to it, a note. Frowning, she sat down beside the book and then reached out to pick the stick up.

Then she read the note.

_Willow, Unicorn Tail Hair- Best for the pure at heart. _

Charlotte laughed, and placed the 'wand' aside. Ignoring the fact that there were sparks coming out the end when she had held it. Must have been a trick of the eye.

Then the grabbed the heavy book and placed it into her lap, more dust spilled from it and she closed her eyes for a moment and coughed. After the moment passed, she turned the first page. It was empty. Nonplussed, Charlotte turned the page, which had a giant 'A' on it. Charlotte clicked and realised that these 'spells' must be in alphabetical order.

Charlotte glanced between the wand and the book, a small smile forming on her lips. Well, it couldn't help to try, could it?

Charlotte looked down and studied the first spell. _Accio. _She repeated it many times, making sure that she pronounced it right. _AK-see- oh. _After a minute or so of doing this, she glanced back at the wand. Hesitantly, she reached out for it. She was a little scared of the wand. It made it seem… real.

There were a few more sparks from the tip of the wand as she grabbed it, and then a flash of light, before everything returned to normal again.

_The wand chooses the wizard._

Charlotte looked down at the spell book, checking that she was pronouncing the word right, and looking at its meaning once more- to summon an object. Charlotte looked around her room. What could she try it out on?

Her eyes fell on a stray book in the corner of her room. She took a deep breath and then pointed the wand out in front of her, before saying, "_Accio _Book."

The unexpected happened.

The book flew at her.

It was so unexpected that it knocked her backwards so that she fell onto her back, the book falling onto her chest and her wand spilling from her hand, the book of spells still in her lap. Charlotte lay down for a moment, catching her breath, completely surprised and rather frightened of the whole situation. Had she just performed magic? Was this a real spell book? Did she have a wand?

Yes.

Charlotte sat up and a smile of exhilaration spread across her features. She looked around wildly for her wand, and grabbed it, holding it tightly as if afraid it would just disappear in a puff of smoke. Tossing the book she had summoned aside, she flicked through her new favourite book. Her spell book. Looking for a good spell to do.

There were many. _Aguamenti, Alohomora, Anapneo, Aparecium-_

She stopped.

_Avada Kadara. _

A killing curse.

Charlotte quickly moved on to the next one, not wanting to think about it. _Avis, _was the next spell that she came across. Created birds- what a random thing to do! And easily pronounced- AY-vis. Charlotte smiled and pointed her wand, which she was now starting to find rather beautiful, towards her ceiling and said, "Avis."

As expected, A flock of white doves appeared from the end of her wand. Charlotte sat in completely stunned awe, transfixed by their beauty- something she had just done.

**A/N: To you hardcore HP fans (no? …forever alone?…I probably am.) I know that there are many different spell books in Harry Potter with the spells in, but… I claim artistic licence on that one! **

***Accio- Summons an object *Aguamenti- Causes a jet of water from the wand*Alohomora- Opens doors/unlocks them*Anapneo- Clears airway*Aparecium- Makes invisible ink appear.*Avada Kadara- Kills. *****Avis- Makes birds appear.**


	2. Midnight Enchantments

**Charlotte Potter**

**A/N: This is so much fun to write. :3  
I will get on with my serious ones soon. But I don't want to do too much work today- I start my controlled assessment tomorrow & it's worth 10% of my English Language GCSE, and English really matters, to me. So yeah, I want to do well in it. And we're given 4 days/an hour each day- so I dunno when i'll next update. Just so you know.**

Charlotte was having a lot of fun being a secret wizard. Witch. Whichever she would be called. Especially at night when she was sent to bed and wasn't allowed her light on to read. She had perfected the spell _Lumos _which caused a little white light to shine from the tip of her wand. Then she would spend hours pouring over her spell book. There were many- and she meant _loads and loads and loads- _of spells that she hadn't learnt properly yet, and she guessed that they required better skills to be able to master them. Though she had learnt the basics in the last few weeks and that was enough to keep her satisfied.

It was another night, she had just been put to bed and she was sure that everyone else had had an early night, too. For five minutes she laid in silence with her eyes wide open and her ears straining to detect any noise. When no noise had been made, she realised that everyone must be asleep, and then grinned, before climbing out her bed and tip-toeing over to her drawer, where her wand was hidden. Charlotte held her breath as she slowly eased the drawer out, making sure she made no noise, before carefully rooting through her things and finding her wand. She then moved back over to her bed- but this time climbed underneath it, and pushed the trays of books that she had aside until she reached the back, where her spell book was hidden.

Eventually Charlotte emerged from under her bed, having placed all the trays back into place, and clambered back onto her bed. After all this, Charlotte sat still for two minutes, not even breathing, just to check that she hadn't awoke anyone. She hadn't before.

She hadn't this time.

Charlotte exhaled a sigh of relief, and quickly flicked her wand at her door, _"Collorportus." _She whispered, and then heard the click of the lock.

Charlotte then begun to flick through the pages of her book, searching for a spell that had begun to annoy her where she couldn't quite do it. Firstly, Charlotte reached under her bed for a random book, and then placed it in front of her. With a flick of her wand and the spell, "_Diffindo." _the front cover of the book tore in half.

Then Charlotte looked back down at her spell book, "_Lumos." _She whispered so that she could see. Holding her wand over the book, she searched through until she found the 'R' section in the book, and then placed a finger under the spell, _Reparo. _Charlotte muttered the spell underneath her breath multiple times, as she always did, checking she got the right pronounciation- _re-PAR-oh. _

Then Charlotte pointed her wand at the book, "_Reparo." _She muttered.

Nothing happened.

Feeling frustration coursing into her veins Charlotte muttered angrily, "_Reparo!"_

The slightest twitch. Taunting her.

"_REPARO." _She cried- and then instantly put her hand over her mouth.

She heard the shuffling of feet coming from next door, her mum and Danny's room. Quickly, Charlotte dived under the covers and then decided that this was a bad idea when both books, along with her still light-up wand, tumbled to the floor with a loud CRASH. This caused the footsteps to increase in pace and she heard the door to her mum and Danny's room open. Frantically, Charlotte threw her bed covers back and jumped off, grabbing the torn book and her spell book and stuffing them under her bed in the nearest tray. Then she quickly jumped back into her bed, pointed her wand at her door and whispered, _"Alohomora." _

The footsteps were too close to her door for her to run over to her drawers and hide her wand in her sock draw, so, thinking fast, she whispered, _"Nox.", _which caused the light to go out, and then stuffed the wand inside her pillowcase, lay back in what she hoped was a sleeping position and pulled the covers over her head.

Her door creaked open slowly, "Charlotte?" Her mum whispered.

Charlotte stayed perfectly still and tried to even her breathing, although her pulse was thumping on her neck- _wish there was a spell for this! _She thought.

Alice padded over softly to where Charlotte was and pulled back the covers slightly, she could tell that Charlotte was pretending, and merely chuckled. A quick glance of the room showed that Charlotte couldn't have been doing anything wrong, nothing was out of place. Alice guessed that she had banged her elbow on the wall or something similar to that, and cried out in pain. Though Charlotte's bellow had sounded more like a word.

Deciding to push the thoughts to the back of her mind, Alice wrapped the duvet around Charlotte warmly and then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "Goodnight, my beautiful baby." She whispered softly, and then turned to leave.

As she turned, however, her toe caught a rather large book that was poking out from underneath Charlotte's bed, and yelped out in pain. Charlotte heard the familiar sound of her spell book clunk to the floor and shot upright, "What? It's nothing!" She cried defensively.

Alice was hopping on one foot, laughing, "Christ, that hurts!" She said, "What's nothing, sweetie?"

"Oh… nothing… just a dream." Charlotte lied.

Alice smiled, "Okay then honey- night night." She said warmly, and then limped towards the door.

"Night." Charlotte whispered as Alice closed the door.

Waiting for a moment before she did, Charlotte leaned over the side of her bed and pushed her spell book further underneath her bed, out of harms way. This whole magic business could be incredibly fun, but also incredibly dangerous. What if her mum had found out? What would they do?

But then Charlotte lay back down and her hand slipped into her pillowcase, feeling the familiar feel of her smooth, beautiful wand, and all these thoughts were banished from her mind as she, once again, felt safe. Special. Magic.

**A/N: Sorry if you think it's odd & a tad unrealistic, but whatever xD - and, yes, I do know most of the HP spells off by heart XD How cool am I? (…This is why I don't have many friends.) Eeek! There's gonna be quite a few chapters now that I've thought about it :P **

***Lumos- As said, creates light from the wand*Nox- Counter spell to 'Lumos', makes the light go out. :P *Colloportus - Stops the door from being opened in any muggle(non-magic) way.*Diffindo- Cuts/rips objects. *****Reparo- Repairs objects : ) ['cept for wands D: how sad] *Alohomora- Opens/Unlocks doors. **


	3. Anders DuPlessis

**Charlotte Potter**

Swallowing her laughter away, Charlotte followed Dupe quietly in the bush, making sure that she didn't step on any stray twigs or bump into any animals. (She didn't feel unsafe anyway, she could just use a shield charm to protect herself anyway). Dupe was just aimlessly walking along in the bush, his gun slung on his shoulder and trademark bush hat on his head. _So this is what he does when he tells Danny he's been working, _Charlotte thought. Not that she could judge. Any little jobs she had been given lately she had used spells to do.

Finally, Dupe sat down upon a large rock, overlooking Leopards Den. Slowly, Charlotte creeped up behind up. Making sure that she made no noise, she pulled her wand from her boot, pointed it towards Dupe, and whispered, _"Densaugeo"._

Dupe twitched slightly.

And then spouted a large pair of teeth, and he oddly resembled a beaver.

* * *

Once Charlotte had managed to stop her hysteric laughter, she had got Dupe to calm down- the teeth had been growing with no intention to stop while she was laughing- and had used the counter-spell to get it to come off. Dupe had been freaked out, to say the least. He had stared at her like she was some sort of Alien, and that had annoyed her a little.

"Tell me what the hell is going on, Charlotte!" He had demanded.

So she'd told him, about what she had found out about herself the past few months. She didn't know why. Why hadn't she just hidden from sight? Why was she letting Dupe know? He'd probably send her off somewhere, where she'd spend her days in a padded cell. But for some reason... for some reason she knew that she could trust Dupe. Dupe was silly, he'd seen a lot of things in his life, but he didn't take things very seriously. So she guessed that was why she told him.

As she told him she watched his face carefully. Even though she was just eleven, she was a good judge at reading faces. She'd had to be from a young age as her mum was a very guarded person. Dupe's face was first a state of shock, and then was a mixture of disbelief and confusion, which had caused her to detail her story more so that he believed her, and so she even used A_gumentai _to prove it to him. That was when Dupe's face went blank, devoid of any emotion at all, and that confused Charlotte. How could someone be so shocked that they showed no emotions?

Dupe held his hand out, "Give me your... stick thing."

"Wand." She corrected him, and handed it over suspiciously.

He inspected it closely, and then smiled, "_Willow, Unicorn Tail Hair- Best for the pure at heart."_

Charlotte started, "How do you know that? That note was on it."

Dupe grinned at her, "Did I ever tell you the story of when I met Dumbledore?"

"Who?"

"And he handed me this, and he handed me that spellbook, and he told me that I'd know... that I'd know who to give it too. Was always speaking in riddles." Dupe grinned, "I didn't know. Always suspected many people. The wand doesn't work for anyone else, see, but you now. The wand chooses the wizard. Besides, you gotta have magic in yer blood." A shadow crossed Dupe's face at that."

"Dupe?"

Dupe sighed, "I'm a squib."

"What's that?"

"My parents they... were wizards, too." He told her seriously, not joking, "But I was born with limited magic powers."

"Oh."

"But you, you're muggleborn. Neither of your parents are wizards, but you are. Quite rare. Very lucky. Those tend to be the smartest, you know."

Dupe went quiet and so did Charlotte, and they sat in companiable silence for two or three minutes. Charotte's mind was spinning. So Dupe knew all about Magic? What did he mean by limited powers? Would he be able to teach her spells that she couldn't master herself? Charlotte knew not to ask these questions yet, it was still too early to ask him that. After all, she had seen the sadness on his face when he had told her that he's a squib. And she saw the tiniest bit of envy in his eyes. He may not realise that he felt it, but it was there.

"You must be smart, you know. Gifted. If you taught yourself on your own." Dupe told her quietly.

Charlotte smiled, "All brains I am." She joked.

Dupe laughed, "And pure at heart. Don't you forget it. You're special, Charlie."

"So are you." Charlotte told him quietly, "Everyone one is, in their own little way."

Dupe looked at her disbelievingly.

And suddenly he found himself with large teeth again.

Charlotte laughed, "I found your talent, Dupe." Charlotte told him between giggles, "You're a great victim to practice on."

* * *

_And watching them from afar, he smiled._

**_

* * *

_**

**_*Densaugeo- Causes the victims teeth to grow at an alarming rate.  
*Agumentai- Causes water from the wand._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: And so we reach the end of this silly fic. You guess who's there at the end :P _****_Sorry if it's not paticulary upbeat like I planned on writing the last chapter, i'm in a bit of a mood. Review pleaseeeee?_**

**_(Why didn't I get any reviews with my last My Best Friend update btw?) _**


End file.
